Loving Night with her Gamer
by Hellflores
Summary: First ever Samkota fic, years after All-Stars; Sam and Dakota are now married while Dakota is finally human once again. One night, while watching a movie, Dakota felt like she wanted to show her Gamer boy, how much she means to him. Lemon, don't like it; don't read it. Also it's a gift for a friend I know


**This little fic for a gift for one of my friends in DeviantArt, xxGaby-23xx , she's been through some rough times in the past and I wanted to help her feel better by writing her a fic about one of her OTP from Total Drama, Samkota aka Sam x Dakota**

 **Takes places a few years after All-Stars**

 **Enjoy the fic and please do review it**

Almost 5 years has passed since Total Drama All Stars, after being eliminated for not completely eating the whole pancake, the Gamer boy, Sam was flushed down The Flush of Shame and into a sewer. After that, during the final, he and the other eliminated competitors were sent off by the air, thanks to Chefs for tying them to the ground tightly. Almost a few hours later, boats were sent to them and brought them back home.

Two years after the season was over, Sam and Dakota who was still a mutant lived a happy life until one day, Dakota's parents got a call about having found a way to cure their daughter back to her beautiful normal self. Dakotazoid was thrilled but felt worried if Sam wouldn't like that. However, when she told Sam about finally getting back to normal, he was thrilled as well.

He was happy because he wanted Dakota to finally be normal again, sure he loved her hot mutation form but he also wanted her to be happy. Dakota was in tears of joy and hugged her Gamer lover. Dakota knew that she found her one true love inside of Sam during their time of Total Drama. A few months later, Dakotazoid was prep for the operation. It took many hours but sooner or later, the doctors came out and said, "The operation was a complete success!" Dakota's parents, Sam and his parents were happy as Dakota came out the doors, looking like her usual gorgeous blonde self again.

Three years later, Sam and Dakota are now married after Sam proposed to her a year ago. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life and well... he also thought that Dakota would have ended their relationship when she was back to normal, but Dakota didn't want to end their relationship. Dakota told Sam that all her years of dating, she never meant someone who saw the beauty that was inside of her, she felt special around Sam and she loved it. Up to now, the two now live in a comfortable home, Sam works at a gaming company while Dakota works at a fashion shop.

On a warm August evening, Sam and Dakota were down stairs, relaxing on their couch while watching the film, La La Land. Dakota was wearing a pink shirt, blue jeans and sandals while Sam had on a yellow and white stripe shirt, brown pants and shoes while they stayed close to one another. "Hehehehe, this is nice movie, huh Sam?" Dakota asked with a small smile while holding onto his chest as he said

"Yeah, it is a nice movie. Though, I still can't believe we're married." Dakota croak her head a bit so Sam paused the movie and said "Dakota, when you were finally back to normal, you had a chance to finally, find someone else. I mean I thought the mutation and making you think you like me but... I was wrong, wasn't I." Dakota sighed and said to Sam 'Sam, look. That mutation didn't mess up my head. Like I said, I really do care about you. You were only one that actually like me for not just my looks but for my feelings on the inside. You're ... well the only one that loves on the inside. The other guys liked me for my beauty.' Dakota sighed a bit until Sam held her by the chin, look at her green eyes and said "That's because they never got the time to see your true beauty in you. Like I did, like your friends did." Dakota smiled at her husband as she soon leans in and gave him a kiss on his lips.

"I love you, Sam." Dakota snuggled against his chest while Sam laughed a bit and said, 'I love you too, Dakota.' Sam soon reached out to grab the remote until Dakota stopped him 'Dakota?' Sam said a bit confused as Dakota soon lean in closer and said in a soft whisper. "Sam... why don't we stop the movie and just 'play around' for a bit." Dakota smirk like a sexy little kitty while Sam blushed very deeply, making his glasses foggy a bit for some reason.

"A-Are you really sure about that?" Dakota only answer was removing her pink shirt, revealing C-cup beauties around her pink lacy bra, making Sam blush even more while he felt his tug against his pants. 'What do you think, hubby?' Dakota soon sat on top of Sam's lap, ignoring his arising erection as she then pressed her lips against his, making them kiss but with even more passion to it. The couple moaned against their kiss, feeling their love for one another, Sam's hand slowly rubbed circles around Dakota's back, making her moan lightly while she caresses his face, feeling his chin hair. "Mmmmmmm!" Sam moaned as he soon stopped and started to please his beautiful wife by pecking her neck slowly, making her moan and giggle a bit.

"S-Sam... stop that! It's tickles. hehehehe, Mmmmmm!" Dakota moan again until it changed to a soft gasp. She looks down and saw Sam, having his mouth on her neck as he started to suck on her roughly. She moans louder than before while her hands ruffled against his Auburn brown hair, making him grunt and moan against her neck. Sam continue licking his wife's collar bone and sucking on her soft skin like a vampire, sucking the blood from his victim. Soon enough, Dakota pushed Sam from her neck and said with a soft gasp "Sam... w-why don't you waste your time... on these instead." Dakota then undid her bra and removed it, exposing her beautiful tan-like C-cup beauties to the world. Sam's jaw drop, while he felt himself getting even harder from just looking at them. "Come on, Sammy Bear" Dakota twisted her body side to side, moving her breasts a bit "They're waiting." Sam soon enough stopped her body and said

"You want this... then I will deliver." Sam soon enough grabbed both of her breasts, mushing them together, rolling their nipples and pinching them, making Dakota gasp and moan passionately. She rubbed her honey's hair while he kept pleasing her chest even more. "My god! I haven't felt these since the last time we did had sex... and I did miss them." Sam soon held the right one and started to please it with his mouth. He rolled his tongue the nipple, twisting it with his teeth while he used his free hand and groped the left one, making Dakota moan even more. 'Oh god, yes! Keep going Sam they're begging for your mouth.' Dakota sighed and moan like a sweet kitty cat, while Sam kept sucking on her breasts as he then fully sucked them with his mouth, making him moan against her breasts.

"MMMMMMMMMMMM, OH SAM!" Dakota bit her lip softly as Sam switched to the left one and gave it the same pleasure as the other one while he groped the right one. Dakota was getting wetter and wetter by the minute that she couldn't control herself. 'MMMMMMM! God, I love your breasts, they're like sweet lemon pies and I'm getting to the filling.' San soon grabbed both her breasts and sucked on them together, making Dakota scream softly. Soon enough, Dakota stopped him. 'Something wrong?' Sam asked only for Dakota to say, "Nothing is wrong... but now, it's your turn, big boy." Dakota kissed Sam once again as she knee down on the ground and soon unzip his pants, lower them and his briefs to the ground. As soon as they were on the ground, Dakota gasped in surprised, in front of her was Sam's 10 inched long joy stick and it was calling her name.

"Oh my god! It's so... big!" Sam nervously laugh until he grunted a bit. Dakota grasped Sam's joystick tightly as she started to stroke it up and down softly. Sam groaned and hiss through his hiss, feeling his wife's soft hands around his big bulge was making him wanting to cum already, but he had to held it in. "Hehehe, you enjoying that, Sam?" Sam looked down and nodded while smiling a bit "Then you're going to love this." Dakota looked at Sam's erection and soon licked it from the bottom to the very top, swilling her tongue around his tip and releasing it with a kiss. "Like that?"

"Y-yeah... I do a lot." Sam soon gasped once again as Dakota placed her mouth against Sam's bulge, taking almost the whole thing as she started to suck on it, slowly yet pleasingly. "Oh god, Dakota!" Sam bit his lip roughly while Dakota kept sucking on her man's big meat, tasting his hard meat around her mouth and tongue, making him groan in pleasure. 'Mmmmmmm!' Dakota muffled a moan as she then started to go faster while her hands went down and started to rub her wet little hole in a rapid pace, making her moan even more. "God damn it! You're doing even better than before!" Sam leaned his head back while Dakota stopped but kept stroking him very hard as she then returns to the sucking.

Soon enough, Sam felt himself getting closer to his climax. So, Sam held Dakota's face as he started to thrust her mouth as fast as he can. Dakota muffled a surprised moan but allow him to do it since she was enjoying it as well. "S-Sorry Dakota but... I'm... I'M GONNA POP!" Sam soon groan loudly as he ejaculated into Dakota's mouth. Dakota moan deeply as she felt Sam's semen inside her mouth, tasting his sour yet very tasty flavor from his cum. Sam removed his bulge while Dakota swallowed it without even leaving a drop. Sam breath in and out while Dakota stood but and sat on top of Sam. 'So... is that all?' Sam only said "No, you said you wanted to play around... well we're not done yet, Dakota." Dakota grinned sexually and said 'Good.' Dakota soon stood up again as she then undid her pants and puled the down, along with her pink thong, exposing her pink shaven lower lip.

Sam literally jaw drop once again while his erection fully gotta even harder. "Hehehehe, I see you're more excited... good to know." Dakota walked up to him, slowly sat on his lap, while their lower reigns grasped against one another, making them groan a bit. 'Sam, don't hold back at all. Give me everything you got!" Sam only said, 'Anything for you... my lovely princess.' The two once again shared a kiss as Sam grabbed his bulge and slowly pushed it into Dakota's lower lip. As soon as it was in there, the two gasped roughly. 'Man, you're tight.' Sam held Dakota close while she wrapped her arms around his neck as he started to thrust into her slowly at first until he started to move a bit faster. "Oh my god! OHHHHHH SAM!" Dakota moaned and screamed passionately while Sam started to suck on her breasts once more as he kept fucking his wife's lower lip even harder than ever.

"MmmmmmmMMMMMM! Dakota, I know we say this a lot but... I love you." Dakota looked at her husband and said, 'I love you too Sam, always has, always will!' Sam and Dakota once again kissed each other passionately while Sam kept moving his bulge in and out of Dakota, making her moan and scream in pleasure. 'Harder, go harder!' Sam understood and increased his pace, moving as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog, Dakota gasp and moan badly, she was enjoying the thrusting her Sam was giving to her. 'OH GOD, YES! HARDER SAM!' Sam couldn't go harder than he could but tried anyway as he soon felt his body shaking like before.

"D-Dakota... I'm close... I need to finish this!" Dakota and Sam locked lips once more as Sam pounded her as hard and as fast as he possibly could. Dakota was close as well but only moaned passionately. "DAMN IT, HERE IT COMES!" Sam thrust into Dakota one final time as he hollows "I'M CUMMING!" Sam and Dakota scream in absolute pleasure as Sam climaxed into Dakota, spreading his semen into her womb while Dakota soon exploded all over their waist. Sam pulled out of Dakota as the two breaths in and out while staring at one another with a small smile. 'I love you so much.'

Hours later, Sam and Dakota were now laying on their bed, covered by their blanket while Dakota cuddle against Sam's chest. "That was just wonderful, huh, Sam?" Sam chuckled and said 'The best sex we were had, but you know we didn't use protection. Are you-' Dakota stopped him and said "Oh right. Well... looks like we may be expecting a little baby coming... hehehehe." Sam smiled a bit and said, 'I wouldn't be more glad to be a dad to a little baby with you, Dakota.' Sam and Dakota kissed once more as they turned the lights off and head to bed.

 **Done! Hope you all liked this fic I did, especially you, Gaby :D See you on the next fic, bye now**


End file.
